


"No"?

by hopelina



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelina/pseuds/hopelina
Summary: John proposes to Sherlock.





	"No"?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Sherlock, unfortunately. But please enjoy this fanfiction I wrote using the characters from the fandom!

I can see a warmth in Sherlock’s now wide eyes, but then he flicks his gaze to the side thoughtfully. “No,” he says, his voice unreadable. I wait for a further explanation, but all I get is a painfully awkward silence.

I release the breath I’ve been holding as an offended scoff. I go and lay my heart in front of him and he just says “no”? I tighten my grip around the small, velvety box in my hand to the point where I’m trembling. My knee starts to cramp.

“No?” I ask, trying and failing to keep my voice from cracking. “That’s it? Just a ‘no’?”

“I don't see the point. More marriages than not end up in divorce, so really it's just an obstacle between breaking up with someone.”

I frown, averting my eyes from Sherlock’s. I don’t want to look him in the eye, to even be near him right now. 

I should have known better than to think this relationship was going to last. After all, he still insists that he's a sociopath, incapable of compassion. Have I been misreading all the signs? The way he looks at me when I manage to crack at his emotional barriers is… I thought…

I ball my hands into fists, closing the case of the golden ring I’ve been saving up for for so long, and rise to my feet. But then I feel him grab my hand. 

“John,” he addresses me with a needy edge to his tone. “I don't understand why you're upset. There's no logical point in us getting married.”

I take a deep breath, biting my lip, and face him with passion and urgency. “It’s not about logic; it’s about my heart. Marriage makes everything official. It's something solid that tells me that we’re committed to each other, til death do we part. But, I guess that's asking too much of you.”

Sherlock shakes his head with a sigh, before meeting my eyes questioningly. “I had assumed that that was already an unspoken agreement between us. It's obvious that neither of us can live without the other. I said ‘no’ because I really don’t see the point in signing a contract in order to prove loyalty to one another that we will always have regardless.”

My mouth hangs slightly open, and my eyes are wide and probably shining. “So… You  _ do _ want to spend the rest of your life with me?”

Sherlock smirks, cupping my face with his hand. “Well, you do make a good alternative to my skull, and in many ways exceed his capabilities.” He strokes my ear and I bite my lip. “For example, you’re the only one with whom I ever want to do  _ this _ .” He leans forward and captures my lips.

I kiss back, but I pull away before it gets too heated. “If you want to spend the rest of your life with me, then marry me,” I whisper, gazing longingly into his eyes.

Sherlock sighs, his eyes becoming gentle. He looks down, apparently taking a fascination in my beat up slippers. “Fine,” he mutters.

It takes me a while to process. Honestly, I expected more of a fight, even if I was hoping for less of one. I can't stop a surge of happiness from taking me over. 

“Is that a yes?” I ask, studying him closely.

“You're surprised,” Sherlock points out, rising to his feet. When I continue to stare at him, he rolls his eyes. “Yes, John, I'll marry you, even though it's a waste of time and money. It’s annoying when you're upset.”

I grin widely, and in turn, I see a rare smile on Sherlock’s face that he can’t seem to suppress. Unable to last another moment without touching him, I pull Sherlock into my arms and capture his lips in the sweetest kiss of my life. It has the same sparks that our first kiss had, and it's not nearly as hesitant. It's full and slow and amazing. Sherlock's mouth tastes vaguely of peppermint toothpaste.

When we part for air. I take a step away from him and open the ring box once again. “Your hand, please,” I suggest politely.

He holds out his left hand and I slip the ring onto his finger.

“I’m not taking your last name,” he says.

“How about I take yours?” I suggest, smirking.

He shakes his head dismissively. “Whatever makes you happy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first published Johnlock fanfiction; please tell me how I did!


End file.
